Xana wins
by Kazima Kuwabara
Summary: fixed chapter thing...How did it happen...why am I dyiing...This isn't right. Xana's not supposed to win...I don't want to die. I just want to go home. Od, don't let me die!
1. Od

I own nothing.   
  
...I FEEL SICKKKKKKKKK  
  
So this is it...he found a way to stop us from getting into Lyoko...Xana...  
  
He won?  
  
But why...How could he win.  
  
Oh...yes...I wasn't strong enough. I remember. I wasn't strong enough. Even if they shut down the tower, and go back to the past...I won't be there. I'll be gone...won't I?  
  
If you die, won't you still be dead going back? Every time we go back we always remember what happened to us...our adventures...the danger, and even some laughs...so if you die, you'll remember death.  
  
But your not allowed to remember death...  
  
Does this mean I won't come back.  
  
How could this be real...it isn't fair.  
  
At least I'm dying like this.  
  
Xana...you got smart...you jerk. You got smart. You figured out who was getting the others in the world so you targeted him.   
  
We didn't catch it this time. Me in the factory watching the others as they battled for their lives, everyone's lives. Then it hit me. The surge of electricity, Xana's sign flashing on the screen.   
  
I called out 'Shut down Lyoko.'  
  
As soon as they step out they will hate me for not alerting them about what was happening to me. I don't mind. I don't...it hurts too much for me to care if they yell.   
  
They haven't shut it down and I feel everything fading away, its so cold. Xana won. Without me...will the others be able to get back in there? Our will Xana win? I just don't know...and I feel to weak to care.  
  
"Jermey! Yo man, where are you."   
  
Od.   
  
Hes here. Oh no...I don't want any of them to see me. I don't want them to watch me die.  
  
"Jer-JERMEY!!!"   
  
Such a painful scream...so tired. Od...Yumi...Ulrick...  
  
Aelita...  
  
I'm sorry.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Od stood in front of his blonde friend, looking down at him, as he lay still on the ground. His skin was pale, and there were burn marks on his hands. The keyboard, was completely melted.   
  
"Jeremy...No...Jeremy."  
  
Od sunk to his knees, and picked him up.   
  
They say the dead is heavy, but he didn't feel it. He felt hollow, and was loose in his arms. Slack and limp. "Je...Jeremy." Od whispered.   
  
The young boy's eyes opened looking up at his friends. "Xana..." he whispered. Od began to choke out sobs, and sniff loudly as the tears sped faster and faster down his face.  
  
"Don't die! Hang on! We're going to the past! The tower's almost shut down! Please!" Jeremy looked at him, and heard the sound of pods opening, and noticed a familiar white light.  
  
Before his friends could see him, Jeremy took in a sharp intake of breath and looked at Od with wide scared eyes. "Whats going to happen to me Od? What...where will...I go..." His eyes began to darken, and his skin turned an ashy gray. "Od...don't go!" Jermey grabbed a hold of his shirt blindly, "I'm scared."  
  
Od began to cry harder, and Jeremy's shaking voice. "Od..." Jeremy's head lay against Od's chest, "I want to go...to go home Od...I want to go home."  
  
Before the light touched him, Jeremy went limp, and died. Od screamed for his friend, as the light wrapped around him.   
  
~past~  
  
Yumi, and Ulrik, along with the rest of the class turned around to stare at Od who burst out sobbing in class. "Od...what happened, why where you holding Jeremy...?" Ulrick whispered.  
  
Od continued to sob, his face in his arms.   
  
The teacher strode over to him, "Od? Od! What is it?" The class whispered, as louder sobs answered. Yumi looked next to her, and jumped when she noticed Jeremy wasn't at her side.  
  
The principle came in the room, and looked at the class, grief in his eyes. He didn't seem to notice the sobbing Od, and sorrowfully announced, "Please listen to me class."  
  
"I have some news for you...You won't take this well."  
  
Yumi, and Ulrick felt their hearts freeze as Jeremy's sobs got louder.   
  
Outside the building, if you waited you could hear several loud mournful cries, and screams of 'No' But it had happened.  
  
Xana had won, and now the others had no way to get in the world. They were missing something they needed to be able to get them there. More than Jeremy. More than Lyoko.  
  
They were missing a friend. 


	2. Ulrick

Well, this is a sequel....just cuz I thought I should do one....  
  
I own nothing...  
  
i watched code Lyoko today....what did they do to Jeremy's voice!?  
  
Ulrick sat by hid closest friend as he sobbed into his pillow, Yumi sitting on the floor both watching him.   
  
"Od...how did...what happened?" Ulrick asked.  
  
Od had not stopped crying, and the three had been so distraught they had been dismissed. "He died...just like that!" Od sobbed, it coming out muffled for he still had his face crushed to his pillow. "He just died! He shouldn't have been alone!"  
  
Od sat up sharply, "He died all alone! He was laying there for who knows how long just dead! DEAD!" Ulrick was surprised by the ferocity of Od's pain. Ulrick had never thought Od cared so much about their blonde friend.   
  
Yumi was crying and couldn't speak, but Ulrick knew he wasn't dead. Jeremy was fine, he wasn't dead. "Od, listen! You were there holding him, and you said he died in your arms! SO he wasn't alone."  
  
Ulrick laughed, "Besides he's not dead!"   
  
Yumi and Od starred at him, confusion plastered on their faces. "Ulrick-" He shook his head, tousling his brown hair, "No listen he's not dead. The cops just said he was missing! He can't be dead! Let's just go to the factory! I bet he's there!"  
  
Ulrick got up, holding Od's wrist.   
  
"Come on! Hes not dead! He was injured badly right?" Od nodded, "How do you know he died?" Ulrick asked raising his eyebrows. Yumi and Od looked at each other, and a bit of hope shone in their eyes. "If he was really hurt, maybe he couldn't be sent to the past safely! So he could still be there!"  
  
"Ulrick, We've been hurt before, and we have always been sent back." Yumi whispered wiping her eyes. Ulrick shook his head taking a step back. "No I know he's alive! I just know he is! Jeremy wouldn't die on us, he wouldn't leave us! You know that."  
  
Ulrick shook his head as he felt tears fill his eyes. Od, who was still crying, took Ulrick's hand, Yumi grabbing the other. "NO!" Ulrick pulled away.   
  
"Look he's alive! He wouldn't die! All the times we've almost died, he's been there directing us in the world to save each other, and we have been there for him! Remember when that fake Yumi nearly killed him by throwing him down that hole?" Ulrick shouted, "We managed to save him, and we can do it again!"  
  
Ulrick looked at them, and could read the concern, and worry clearly in their eyes. They didn't believe him.   
  
Ulrick turned and without a word, ran off, leaving them behind. He pushed past students, and felt blinded, as tears clouded his vision. Jeremy was alive, he was just hurt! He had to go save him!  
  
Ulrick had always felt like he was the one who would watch out for the group. they knew if anyone they needed him, he was there. Jeremy needed help at that time, and Od managed to get to him, not it was up to him to finish the rescue.  
  
Jeremy was alive.   
  
He was.  
  
Soon he found himself at the factory, and was inside the building. "JEREMY!" He called, and looked around. He was alive he had to be. HE HAD TO BE ALIVE! HE COULDN'T LOOK THE WAY OD HAD DESCRIBED!  
  
Ulrick quickly strode to where Od said he had found him. He froze, and fell, feeling as if a hammer had hit him in the chest.  
  
Laying on the floor, his body so still, was Jeremy. Tears still wet on his face, burns on his hands. Such pale skin. Such ashy dead skin...a slight blue tinting on his slightly parted lips. Gray under his eyes, and the rosy flushed cheeks were now white as the snow.  
  
His fingertips were blue, the fingers that would type so quickly on the keyboard. His blonde hair slightly ruffled, and seeming out of place on his head.   
  
He looked so young.   
  
So very young.  
  
"No..."  
  
Ulrick crawled to him, the ground feeling sharp, and keeping him from going fast. When he was at his friend's side he felt his heart stop as he looked down at him. His glasses had been neatly folded and lay at his side.  
  
A white envelop next to it.  
  
With shaking hands Ulrick opened it.   
  
"Dear Ulrick,"  
  
Ulrick stopped. What...who wrote this?! Did Jeremy....? His eyes tentatively scanned down and he looked at the letter, beginning again.  
  
"Dear Ulrick,  
  
You must keep fighting. The next page will give you directions to get into the game. All is not lost. You were chosen to find this game, we all were. I was given time to write you guys so you could continue to fight.  
  
Xana has won for now, but he won't again. I'm gone but it's not the end. I'm glad I was allowed to say good-bye. I don't know where I am, and I don't think I'm dead...  
  
I was wrapped in darkness, and taken away, but I don't know where. Allowing me to write this must be some way of mockery. What have I done. and why is it so dark? Stop Xana, try to stop him.  
  
You must try.  
  
Tell Od I'm sorry I cried. I was scared, and I think I scared him. Tell Yumi to stay strong, and tell Aelita....  
  
Aelita.  
  
Tell her she meant the world to me.   
  
Ulrick, I know its you who's reading. Don't cry Ulrick, something good must happen out of this. Ulrick, I wish I could be as strong as you, or else I wouldn't be crying like I am.   
  
Make sure you all know, that your my friends.   
  
Your the best, good-bye  
  
Jeremy."  
  
At the bottom, was a picture taped to the page. It showed Jeremy standing there, in the factory looking at him. When was this taken? They had never taken pictures in the factory.  
  
Ulrick's heart stopped when the picture moved.   
  
Jeremy was waving at him, a smile on his face. His body was still dead, he looked dead. He pointed towards the computer, where something was flashing. It was Xana's symbol.  
  
And Ulrick knew what needed to be done.   
  
Xana needed to pay.  
  
Needed to die.  
  
This time, they would win, not Xana. 


	3. Yumi

own nothing!  
  
to answer the reviews question it is now Yumi's turn to talk and then finally Aelita's...   
  
TT can't they choose what Jeremy voice they want?! It was the new voice and then pieces of the old voice! It was awkward! TT I like the old Jeremy voice....sob  
  
Yumi sat in the factory, starring at Jeremy's body. It had been two days, and the body still remained. They had brought blankets, and pillows, and settled him in. Ulrick, and Od even gave him a bath, and dressed him in his pajama's.  
  
They had not told anyone they knew where Jeremy was. If they did, he would be taken away, and sent home. He would leave the country, and they would never see him again. They wouldn't even be able to goto the funeral.   
  
They weren't ready to let go yet.   
  
Yumi looked at his sleeping face and smiled. "Hey Jeremy....no Xana today...thank God. We know how to get in thanks to your directions, but I can't bring myself to go. Not yet."  
  
She stifled a sob and wiped away a tear, "Oh Jeremy...why did this happen? You shouldn't have died. I'm sorry Jeremy." Yumi looked over at Od, who sat in the corner, watching her.  
  
Od had been very quiet since Jeremy's death. He watched Jeremy a lot, just starred at his body. He skipped school, and they found him curled up next to Jeremy asleep. He told them he was waiting for him to wake up.  
  
He seemed to be taking it the hardest...  
  
Besides Aelita  
  
Yumi wasn't too surprised, he had seen Jeremy die. Yumi's heart broke again. To be honest, she had wished she had as well. She wanted so badly to be there for Jeremy in his last moments. Somehow she would have comforted him, somehow.  
  
Ulrick seemed to grow distant, he was there, but not in spirit. It was as if his soul had disappeared.   
  
Ulrick carried around the letter, and often read it. The letter had already become worn, and had small holes in the creases. Yumi and Od had also seen the picture.  
  
Yumi shivered, the picture where he pointed at the computer.   
  
At Xana.  
  
Yumi gritted her teeth and whispered painfully, "I told Aelita. Ulrick was too stressed to do it. He did try, but he had a mild panic attack. It was so scary...Jeremy we gave her your message. She hasn't answered us when we tried to call her ever since."  
  
"If she could cry, I know she would be....you should have made her program to allow tears." Yumi whimpered, and broke. She sobbed on her knees. Jeremy weighing heavy on her mind.  
  
Jeremy was the youngest of the group, and the smallest. He seemed as if he felt awkward with himself. He wasn't nerdy, or handsome. Granted, he was very intelligent, but he didn't try to rub it in their faces. He was caught in the middle.   
  
So it was easy to get along with him. In fact, you could be drawn to this awkward, stumbling boy.  
  
Awkward...  
  
Yumi's head raised.  
  
flashback  
  
"Hey Jeremy!" Yumi smiled sitting by her blonde friend. He was sitting under a tree, his eyes a million miles away. He blinked coming out of his trance and smiled softly. "Hey Yumi."  
  
"Are you okay? You look out of it." Yumi's brow furrowed with concern. Jeremy smiled the same soft sweet smile, and looked sadly at the sunset.   
  
"I don't belong here."  
  
Yumi jumped.   
  
"Jeremy of-"  
  
"Just listen." Jeremy looked at her, and Yumi went silent. He closed his eyes still smiling, and turned towards the sun again. The sunlight reflecting off his cheeks.   
  
"I feel awkward here. As if I'm not supposed to be here. Not like in a bad way! I'm perfectly happy here! I am, but also," Jeremy looked at her, confusion in his eyes, "I feel as if I should be somewhere else. Like I'm being called, you know?"  
  
Yumi watched his features, as emotions played with his face. He sounded so lonely, so incredibly lonely. "Yumi it's weird. I'm perfectly happy here! Honest! I'd never want to leave, but at the same time it feels as if I'm supposed to be elsewhere."  
  
"Jeremy..."  
  
He laughed, "Don't worry Yumi...it's just my brain wondering off."  
  
"But that was so...so..."  
  
Jeremy stood up, and left one last word as he walked off.  
  
"Awkward."  
  
end of flashback  
  
Yumi went quiet again, and rose. Od, and Ulrick looked up at her, and she went over to Jeremy's computer. She touched the large seat he always sat in. Wide eyed, the others starred as she sat down, and placed the microphone over her ear.   
  
"Aelita."   
  
Yumi was surprised to see their virtual friend answer after she'd been avoiding them. The two girls sat in silence, Od and Ulrick coming to join them.  
  
Aelita, was wide eyed, and looked surprised and confused. But Yumi didn't really notice.  
  
"Jeremy is gone Aelita..." Yumi whispered her voice shaking. "But he's fine now. He told me on several occasions he didn't feel right here, so he's happy where ever he is. I know it."   
  
Od and Ulrick watched her as tears dripped down her face.  
  
"I keep thinking this must be the hardest for you, because your all alone there. But he's happy." Yumi whispered her breaths coming out fast.  
  
Flashes of her blonde friend appeared in her head.   
  
His frightened face, blushing when he thought of Aelita, a nervous scared look when Xana was attacking, and even the time he cried.  
  
"But we have memories, so I think...I think everything will be fine, I think we'll all make it somehow. He's still here...right in our heads and hearts...I just wanted you to know."  
  
Aelita looked at them, and in a very soft, shaky voice, she whispered, "I found him."  
  
"What?" Od asked, fresh tears on his face.  
  
Aelita starred at them her eyes wide, and filled with hope.  
  
"I found him. I found Jeremy!" 


	4. Aelita

Last chapter,  
  
own nothing,  
  
btw i do know of that chapter system. This story was meant to be a one shot and then...well...things happened. Forgive my goof! ()   
  
Oh and I'm not naming any names,(you know who you are) but I didn't appreciate being called stupid, and other things, for my mistake! If your going to flame me, leave it in a review, don't e-mail me! My e-mail is for questions, requests fics, or just a friendly hello!  
  
Kazima  
  
Aelita waited impatiently for Od, Yumi, and Ulrick to show up. She cast her eyes behind her, another smile decorating her face. She remembered....remembered how she found him....  
  
flash back  
  
Aelita, in her misery, had been wandering around trying to figure out everything that was running through her head and her heart.  
  
She took slow lazy steps, in her quest for no where.   
  
"Come Xana, you have taken him, take me too!" She screamed in agony. Why did humans die? Why couldn't they be 'reset' or fixed? Why is it their programs could never be repaired once they reached the stage of death?  
  
Her chest was tight, and she was confused as to what she was feeling inside her. With Jeremy she never felt alone, just knowing soon he'd come to say a quick hello, always made her feel happier.   
  
In the school mornings when he'd rush in to say hello, his shirt halfway on, glasses askew, cheeks flushed. He'd gasp out, "Good morning Aelita! I'm late, bye!"  
  
She would feel good for the rest of the day, even when they were fighting Xana. Jeremy's reassuring voice guiding them, and cheering them on. He always made her happy   
  
But then Ulrick told her what happened. How Jeremy was dead, how it was something Xana had done.  
  
"XANA! KILL ME!! KILL ME TOO!! Ki...Kill me!" Aelita sunk to the ground, tears dripping down her face, her hands pressed to the forest floor.  
  
"...lita!"  
  
Her head shot up, what was that? Aelita looked around and something caught her eye. A virtual river? This...she had never seen this before.  
  
"...Help...lita!"  
  
"Jeremy?"  
  
Aelita began to run, and she followed the river, eyes clued to it. A little ripple was running away from her, or rather, this strange ripple was leading her.  
  
"Aelita!"  
  
Her heart froze when she saw two eyes in the water. Eyes she knew all to well, eyes she adored, "J...Jeremy."  
  
The eyes came out of the water, as did glasses, a nose...an entire face. A ghostly spectral of Jeremy stood, floating away from her as if he was being dragged.  
  
His eyes were half open, in a kind of sleepiness, and lips slightly parted. He reached for as he was dragged, "Aelita...help me..."  
  
"JEREMY!"  
  
The pink haired girl ran after Jeremy, jumping roots of the trees, stones, and anything in her path. She tripped several times, but always managed to get back up. "JEREMY! WHAT HAPPENED!? WHERE ARE YOU GOING!"  
  
"Xana...Aelita, Xana!"   
  
"Wh-" She was cut off as something hit her. Nothing was there, but it felt as if the air had formed a giant hand, and thrown her back, like a useless rag doll.  
  
She fell on all fours, and looked up, and saw the beautiful ghost disappear, something dark blanketing it. A black bubble appeared, swallowed the ghost, and then went clear. She starred and saw a tired weak boy laying in the dark prison.   
  
WHERE...ARE YOUR FRIENDS...HOW DID THEY FIND ME....?   
  
Aelita shivered at the cold voice, and looked over at Jeremy, as she hid behind the bushes. The ghost she had followed, shook it's head, and blonde hair shifted as the small pale face turned it's head.  
  
"No, Jeremy!" Aelita gasped.  
  
"I don't...know what your talking about." He wheezed, his voice muffled, and scratchy but ringing clearly in her ears.   
  
LIES!   
  
Something purple streamed through the bubbled, and Jeremy screamed until it disappeared. Tears rolled down his cheeks, and he whispered, "Leave me alone..."  
  
WORTHLESS HUMAN...IT HAS BEEN TWO DAYS...YOU SHOULD KNOW I WILL NEVER LEAVE YOU ALONE!! TELL ME WHAT I WANT! I KNOW THAT YOU ARE THE ONLY ONE WHO SENDS THEM IN, SO I CAN CONCLUDE YOU CAN SHUT ME DOWN!  
  
Jeremy smiled his eyes closing, "Xana...I'm smart...I would have taught them how to shut you down as well..." his eyes closed, "Scared Xana? Scared of being...unplugged?" Jeremy fainted, and an angry howl went up.   
  
The bubble turned yellow, a black mist leaving the bubble, a red sign appearing on the mist.   
  
"That's Xana?" Aelita whispered. The mist flew off, and the bubble that contained Jeremy was left alone, right in front of the tower, with no guards. Aelita smiled, pain and joy filling up her being.  
  
Xana had made it so easy! Xana had not been expecting them to find him, and it was her guess that he was hoping for the others never to be able to figure out a way back in.  
  
She rose, getting better cover behind a tree, and watched Jeremy sleep. She had never seen him face to face, only by computer screen. He was pale, his cheeks rosy, his lips a light pink. His hair looked soft to the touch, and his hands gentle.  
  
Her heart sped up as it always did when she thought of him, and she was slowly beginning to figure out why.  
  
"Aelita."   
  
She turned, and that was when she saw Yumi.  
  
end of flash back  
  
"Aelita!" She snapped her head to the left and saw her friends, her eyes lighting up. She went to them, and whispered, "We must keep our voices down, come on...look and see him."  
  
Aelita grabbed Od, remembering how Ulrick had talked of him being changed. And now that she saw him, she realized Ulrick was right. Od was quiet, and looked fragile. His skin pale, and body thin.  
  
Aelita worriedly wondered, 'Does he blame himself for this?'  
  
Od saw Jeremy first, followed By Ulrick, and Yumi. If they could cry in this game, they would be crying. Sound of joyous laughter, and sounds of sorrow could both be heard. Od dropped on all fours, shaking his head. Ulrick, and Yumi hugged, and then Ulrick took Od's shoulders and shook his friend, a wide grin on his face.  
  
"Enough celebrating..." Ulrick whispered, "We have to get him out..." Aelita nodded, "Yes...I can help there!" Stealthily they crept forward, and finally approached the bubble.  
  
"There really is no one guarding him is there?" Yumi asked astounded.  
  
"Don't look a gift hoarse in the mouth!" Od shushed her, brows furrowed, "Lets get him and go."  
  
"But what exactly is he?" Ulrick asked.  
  
The group turned to him.  
  
"Hello? He's Jeremy!" Od whispered.  
  
"Jeremy's body is back at the factory..." All the hope in Ulrick's eyes disappeared. "He can't be real. How could this be him?"  
  
"I am...I'm real...I'm alive...don't tell me I'm not."   
  
The four looked at the figure inside the bubble. His face pale, and his face screwed up in such a way, they knew he wanted to cry. He only moved his head, and placed his fingertips on the yellow wall.   
  
"You found me...I left that picture...to give you a clue..."   
  
The picture of him was pointing at the computer screen, that was flashing Xana's sign.  
  
"You were trying to tell us he had you!" Yumi whispered.  
  
"I didn't figure...he had me...until...after I wrote...the letter...that image was my only hope...thank you." He coughed, and in a shaky voice whisperd, "I'm sorry everyone, sorry Od...I was such a chicken..."  
  
Something flashed in the bubble, and Jeremy screamed, and went limp. Od dropped down to his knees, "Jeremy we're going to get you out of there! We'll find a way to take you home!"   
  
Jeremy laid still, his breathes ragged, "Now...more than ever, I just want to die..." Aelita dropped to the ground, moving close him, without touching the shield.   
  
"No don't be deleated...please....don't die."   
  
His eyes gazed at her, him finally realizing she was there. "Aelita." He smiled. "I always wanted to see you...see you up close." He closed his eyes, a small beautiful smile spreading on his face.  
  
"I am here, and now we're getting you out of here! So you can live!" He smiled again, "Going home....sounds good." He coughed, and it turned into a scream when the light inside the bubble grew bright.  
  
The force was so strong, the others skidded back. "JEREMY!" Yumi cried, alarmed.   
  
His body floating limply inside, a soft smile still on his face.  
  
"That must be his spirit...his soul." Ulrick whispered, and then shook his head, "What ever he is right now, that is him...we have to get him out of here."  
  
"We leave by getting killed-"  
  
"Or when the tower is shut down!" Ulrick said rushing his words, "We have to get him out of here, and shut down the tower...I don't know what will happen if he is killed here in this state." He looked at Aelita and shook her head. She didn't know either.  
  
"I think it's safer to shut down they tower, with him still alive!"  
  
The others nodded, and then Od whispered, "How do we know, that even if he is alive when we shut down the tower, that he won't stay dead over there?" Ulrick took his shoulder. "Would you rather have him dead, or with Xana, and suffering?"  
  
Od didn't say a word, but nodded his head. He wasn't able to do anything else, when something hit him on his back. "Ahh!"  
  
The group turned to see two giant blacks, on small legs heading their way. This was the biggest enemy they had ever seen, with the most artillery. "I'll get Jeremy out!" Aelita cried rushing forward, getting ready to make an image of her friend.  
  
Yumi rushed forward throwing her fan, "And we can handle this!"   
  
The group suffered more than they thought, Xana's new "help" was very powerful, and even attacking them the way they usually did got them no where. To make things even more difficult, the yellow shield was not falling for Jeremy's image.  
  
"Got it!" Od laughed, as one of the beasts finally went down. As it crashed, the 2nd one shot at Od, and Ulrick made one of his copies save him. "Od, be careful! It looks like if you get hit one more time your gone, and we need your help." Ulrick snapped, a laser coming in hitting him.  
  
"Looks like this isn't easy after all! Xana was prepared for us!"  
  
Their woes were forgotten though as Aelita cried out, "Jeremy!" They turned seeing her, cradle the young blonde. "All right!" Od took off, "I'll get them to the tower!"  
  
He came forward and looked down at Jeremy along with Aelita. Od glanced at her face and smiled.  
  
Aelita was starring at him, the tight feeling in her chest again. She knew what friendship was, she had it with the others, and Jeremy. But this feeling was better than friendship.  
  
"Aelita, come on." Od coaxed gently. She shook her head, and stuttered an okay, and with Od's help, pulled Jeremy up.   
  
He was solid like the others, but at the same time there was something different about him. You could see through him clearly. "I've never seen anything like this..."   
  
"No time to wonder, we got to get to the tower!"   
  
Od rushed Aelita to the tower, and turned around at Ulrick's cry. A blast headed for them, for Jeremy.  
  
"Od...I'm scared....Od....I want to go home!"   
  
Od felt his throat close. Jeremy had cried out to help for him, and he did nothing. Now Jeremy needed his help, but he couldn't ask for it. He didn't need to. Od planned to make amends for what happened.  
  
"GET HIM TO THE TOWER!"   
  
Od jumped in front of a laser, the normal red color, replaced with yellow. "Od!" Aelita cried as he screamed. He wasn't disappearing all at once, but only piece by piece. "G-GO! AAAAHHH!"  
  
Ulrick and Yumi cried with outrage, and continued there attack. Aelita made it in the tower, and soon found herself in front of the screen. Her name flashing on. She looked at the smart boy she cherished, and smiled. "Jeremy."  
  
Gently, and timidly she leaned in capturing his lips, as the white light enveloped them.  
  
Od, Ulrick, and Yumi blinked shaking there heads. They looked around with dismay. It had only gone back to a few hours ago, when they were in class. It was still in the time, where the others new Jeremy was "missing."  
  
In fact, they knew cops would show up soon, to question them, for they were the closest to Jeremy.  
  
Ulrick held Od's shoulder. "Are you okay...?" He nodded weakly. "That new blast sucked..." he gave a weak pathetic laugh, "I don't want to do that again! It was dying, but I wasn't going anywhere...it hurt so much."  
  
The door opened, and the three froze at who walked in, escorted by a cop. "JEREMY!" Several voices cried. Jeremy stood in front of him, in the pajama's Od and Ulrick had placed him in, and a small smile decorating his face.  
  
There were other things on his face too. Bandages on his forehead, a cast on his left arm, and more under his clothes. He looked weak, sick, and tired. Gray lay under his eyes, and faint bruises decorated his skin.  
  
"He wanted you all to know he was okay before we took him. You three," The cop pointed at Yumi, Od, and Ulrick, "come with us."  
  
Outside the school, the cop went to his car, waiting for Jeremy. The four friends embraced. Od hugging onto Jeremy the longest. "Thanks for saving me guys." Jeremy sniffed, tears running down his face. The group nodded, throats to tight to work.  
  
"Wh...What happened?" Yumi asked finally.  
  
"When I was electrocuted, I think Xana ripped my soul away from my body..." Jeremy muttered confused, clutching a hold of Od's shirt, as well as Yumi's. If he had a third hand, he would be holding Ulrick as well. "After you guys got me out I woke up in the back of that police car."  
  
Jeremy looked down at himself, "Apparently they found me in the hospital, and I asked to see you guys before they took me back." He looked confused. "Did you?" Jeremy shook his head, "No. I didn't, I guess it has something to do with Lyoko, maybe even Aelita."   
  
"It was for the best that you woke up there then, with all those injuries." Ulrick said concerned. Jeremy nodded grimly, "Xana...what ever he did..." He shook his head, and then smiled. "I'm gl..glad to see you guys again." The group laughed embracing, and they clung to each other.   
  
"I have to go back to the hospital now, I have to find a way to get out of explaining what happened to me." Jeremy took a few steps reluctantly back. "We're coming!" Ulrick took Jeremy's uninjured arm. The three followed Jeremy to the cop car, and stepped in.   
  
"Look mister, we're coming! He's been de-er-missing for almost three days! So if y-" The man officer laughed at Od's tough voice, "Don't worry you can come. He was so desperate to see you." The four sat back in their seats, as the car drove off, headed to the hospital.  
  
Jeremy leaned back and closed his eyes, and fell quickly asleep on Ulrick's shoulder. His three friends looked at him, and then Yumi whispered, "Well, if you think about it, he has been being tortured by Xana for almost three days..." She smiled, and fluffed his hair, reaching over Ulrick.   
  
Od who sat on the other side of Jeremy, yawned, "I don't know about you, but I haven't been sleeping for the past few days, so..." He yawned, placing his head on Jeremy, "I'll catch up on my zzzz." He yawned again, and quickly fell asleep.   
  
Yumi laid her head down on Ulrik, who went red. "Y...Yumi?" She smiled, her eyes closed. "I haven't been sleeping well either. I think I'm going to finally get some good rest." She drifted off just as quickly, and Ulrick sighed.  
  
"What is this sleep on Ulrick day?" He muttered, feeling the weight of his friends. He looked at their faces, his eyes resting on Jeremy. "Welcome back." He placed his cheek on Yumi's head, blushing as he did so, and closed his eyes.  
  
When they arrived at the hospital they were all four asleep. 


End file.
